


Enjoyable

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Flirting, Flirty, Fluff, Interview, M/M, Male on Male, My God they were roomates, OnTae, One Shot, SHINee - Freeform, Short One Shot, Suggestive, Touching, public, winking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Enjoyable

Interviews always went like this. They were always directed at the more outwardly charismatic of the group and trickled off to the members who tended not to speak as much. For SHINee, it was three of the five that took it upon themselves to be the center of attention. Minho snatched the microphone, fighting over which member was going to answer the question; but it was all in good fun. Although Minho always came off as a diva and too flamboyant for his own good, the staff seemed to get a kick out of the exchange between them. Kibum, sitting on the end next to Minho, got his own microphone and interjected wherever he saw fit, his free hand waving in the air about nothing in particular.

The other two members, Taemin and Onew, sat next to one another on the opposite end of Kibum, the both of them smiling. They seemed happy to be there, completely interested in the answers the other members were giving, though they didn’t show much interest in giving any of their own. Onew would speak if addressed and Taemin gave awkward little throaty giggles, but they both seemed slightly reserved while the larger personalities dueled it out for the spotlight as the interview continued.

The interviewer couldn’t help but laugh at the combined charisma in the room and waved her cue cards, “You guys seem really close, tell me who rooms together as of late.” She said, smiling wide across her round face. She was average and the members didn’t pay too much attention to her, content with chatting as if she were a close friend or related to them in some way.

At the question, the members shifted slightly and Kibum put his microphone far too close to his lips, “Minho rooms with the managers, which he loves, I have my own room, and Onew rooms with Taemin.” He explained, “And yes, we have to share bathrooms. It’s terrible.” He said, blowing air out his nose in a scoff. Jonghyun held a hand over his heart and feigned hurt, making a gentle croaking sound. Kibum reached over to touch another member's knee and patted it, laughing softly, “They're not horrible, it’s just that I need my own space! I’m high maintenance.” At that, Minho pretended to spritz his face and pat it, causing Kibum to snort. The interviewer looked to the remaining two.

“And you, Taemin? Onew?”

Taemin blinked and made a soft, awkward sound, “Us? Oh, we’re fine with rooming together. Hyung cooks and is very clean. I have a trash can in my area, so I’m not that bothersome.” He explained, talking with his hands. Onew dropped his hand to his knee, making it close to Taemin. The maknae leaned forward crossed an arm over one knee towards Onew, his opposite elbow resting atop his forearm, his chin in the palm of the raised hand as he glanced to Onew expectantly.

The leader gave a sly smile and tipped his head, “Well, living with Taemin is very enjoyable.” He nodded once to confirm his own words. The interviewer seemed satisfied, so she went back to speaking with the other three members, her eyes focused on them. Taemin let his fingers shift, finding the line of Onew’s fingers, which were close to his thigh as they rested on that knee. Gently rubbing against knuckles, he made eye contact with Onew and bit his lip. Onew smiled back knowingly, the rest of the members not seeing a thing. Time passed between them and Taemin licked his lips in the elder male’s direction, pressing his tongue to the interior of his cheek suggestively.

Enjoyable indeed.


End file.
